Meta and 3D Try the Snowman Challenge
by KirbyWrites
Summary: What the title says it is. They try the snowman challenge and have fun. Sorry for sucky summary; I just don't know what to say about this. They are humanized, just in case you didn't know.


**This is a dumb idea I got one day after watching someone do the snowman challenge. If you're unfamiliar with this, Kirby explains it a bit, and that's basically what it is. You bury yourself in snow and stay there for as long as possible. This is also my first time writing from different perspectives at once, so help if there's any errors. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Kirby's POV_

"Hey, Dedede, let's do this thing I found on Kirtube," I said, showing my screen to the king. It was a perfect winter day in Dreamland; it was colder than a usual winter, so cold that it brought snow. I had invited Dedede and Meta Knight over to my house for some fun.

"The snowman challenge? What's that?" King Dedede asked.

"It's where you bury your body in snow, but you only go as high as your neck," I explained.

"Sounds like fun! Meta, you want to do that?"

"No. I will not try anything that sounds half as crazed as 'the snowman challenge', let alone the actual thing," Meta Knight retorted, looking back towards the window.

"Come on, Meta. We can't just stay in here all day."

"No." I put on my best puppy-dog face and stared at the knight with quivering eyes. He sighed, covering his face with his palm, and nodded. "Fine. But only because you insist." I cheered and led the way out the door.

* * *

 _Meta Knight's POV:_

Now why did I let myself be drawn into this? I was already warm inside Kirby's little house, and now I had to go back outside and bury myself in snow. If it was chocolate, I probably wouldn't complain as much… but burying yourself in snow until you almost freeze to death- and all for the sake of a challenge? Sounds absurd to me. But I just can't argue with Kirby's adorable face, especially when he tries to sway me. With a sigh, I let Kirby pile snow over me as I wrapped my rich purple cape around myself. I know from experience that snow gets colder the longer you sit in it, so this was not going to be pleasant. Kirby finished packing in all the little cracks and by the time he slapped the last handful on me, I could barely move. I began to shiver as the pink-haired boy threw snow on a laughing Dedede, who was chortling about how he'd totally win this challenge. As soon as Kirby had finished, he tapped his phone with his hand a few times and showed us a timer before going back inside his house.

* * *

 _Dedede's POV:_

All that eating is finally going to pay off! That cold ain't going through seven layers of clothing and fat. Beside me, Meta Knight was already shivering, and I don't think even a minute had passed! "Cold already, Meta?" I taunted.

"When most of the things you're wearing are metal, you tend to get colder faster," he retaliated, eyes narrowing behind his mask. "And I know that the longer you sit in snow, the colder it gets."

"That's not going to be true for me!" I laughed and sat down on the block of snow underneath. Tens of minutes of silence ticked by. You know, when you're stuck in a pile of snow with nothing to see except trees and snowy bushes, you get bored quick. You can't move, you can't leave unless you want to lose, and there's really nothing to do. "Holding up fine over there?" I asked, a playful edge creeping into my voice.

"D-d-don't t-t-talk to m-me," Meta Knight replied, shivering harder. This time it showed in his voice.

"Ah, fine. Be like that if you want to." I squatted back down in the snow and looked forward.

* * *

 _Meta Knight's POV:_

Nova above, it's freezing. The cold fused my armor to my body and I shivered harder than before. My skin had gone pale, and even if I wanted to or was allowed to move, I probably couldn't. My cape wasn't much help against the frigid snow since when it melted, the water seeped into the fabric. I felt myself growing sleepy, but I jolted awake at the last moment. To fall asleep in snow was to surely die, and I wasn't going to make that mistake. I tensed up and shivered some more, for that was the only thing to do besides talking and looking at trees. Suddenly, I envied Kirby; he was in his warm house, probably on his phone again, and we were stuck out here in the frigid weather. And for what? I decided I had had enough, and I tried to bust out of the snow pile, not caring whether or not I won. For some reason, though, I couldn't. Either my muscles were frozen, or the pile was just too heavy for me to lift now. Then I felt that tired feeling again, this time stronger than ever. I succumbed to the call this time and fell asleep, my mind protesting the whole time.

* * *

 _Dedede's POV:_

Meta Knight was right when he said that snow gets colder the longer you sit in it. I felt myself beginning to shiver even through my thick layers of fat, or as Kirby calls it, blubber. "You were right, Meta, it is kinda cold now," I said. No response. I looked over at him. His eyes were dimmed to a dark brown and his shock of navy-blue hair was matted with ice. He wasn't moving and his face was in the snow. A terrible realization hit my mind and I burst out of my snow pile. Yeah, I knew it meant losing the challenge, but I'd rather lose the challenge than lose a friend. "Meta! Meta, wake up!" I yelled, shaking his unresponsive body. When he didn't respond, I closed my eyes and hit him with the back of my hand; something felt wrong when he didn't move. Normally, he'd have cut me to ribbons with his golden sword just for touching him. "META! Please wake up!" Tears formed in my eyes as I shook him harder and he coughed, his eyes brightening a little. They weren't nearly as bright as they normally were, but at least I knew he was alive.

"I'm a-awake, Your Majesty," he mumbled. His voice was really slurred and he had begun shivering again. I dug him out of the snow and scooped him up; I started to think of places I could take him to warm up. My castle? Too far. The hospital? Nah, too public, and I didn't trust the doctor with Meta Knight. Kirby's house? Perfect. I bundled the armor-clad man in my robe and hurried over. Man, was he cold!

* * *

 _Kirby's POV:_

I sat near the fire, humming softly as I tapped and dashed my way to the end of the next level of Geometry Dash. Then I heard pounding on the door, loud pounding that forced me to pay attention. I put my phone down in annoyance and opened the door. King Dedede was standing there, panting and holding something in his arms. "The timer isn't over yet-" I started.

"Forget the timer and get that fire bigger!" Dedede shouted. My gaze traveled from the king to the thing he was carrying- or rather, the person. I gasped and scurried inside, spreading a blanket out on the floor close to the fire and throwing more branches inside the blaze. The king carefully lowered Meta Knight's body onto the blanket and laid another on top of him. I stared forlornly at his dimmed eyes and icy hair. It was all my fault that Meta ended up like this, and I hated it. "He's alive, you know," the king whispered. "He was talking to me earlier." Dedede must've sensed my sadness. When you're a close-knit group like us, you tend to notice what some of the others are feeling. I snuggled up next to King Dedede and waited earnestly for the knight to wake up.

* * *

 _Meta Knight's POV:_

Where am I? When I awoke, I was lying on something and something else was covering me. I also couldn't move. Warmth licked my masked face, a puppy greeting its master after months of being away. Before long, feeling started to return to my body and the chilled sensation I had felt was replaced by the fire's hearty warmth. Someone or something placed another thick cloth on me, trapping even more heat. Now I could move, even if it was just a little. I sighed and rolled over so my back was facing the fire. Voices murmured and whispered excitedly, and they seemed so vaguely familiar, like the memories that had been lost from my mind. Then my mind clicked, and everything came rushing back. The cold snow, my falling asleep in the pile, and every last memory I had. A hand ran through my hair, removing… what was that? Ice? "Kirby? Dedede? Is… that you?" I asked quietly. I coughed to clear the ice out of my throat and then I felt arms enveloping me.

"Meta, you're okay!" Kirby's pink hair appeared in my line of vision and he hugged me tightly. Even King Dedede joined in the embrace, and when they let go, I sat up against the wall of the fireplace.

"So… what became of the challenge if both me and Dedede are here?" I questioned, strength returning to my voice.

"Yeah, about that…" Dedede rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, as if he didn't know what to say. "Technically, you won, since I had to get out of my pile first to save you."

"I suppose nearly freezing to death is worth winning this challenge," I remarked sarcastically. But they knew I didn't mean it, and the two laughed heartily.

"I hope you don't get sick after this, Meta," Kirby said, concerned. "You were really cold."

"I won't. Or at least I'll try not to-" My sentence was cut off with a high-pitched sneeze, which renewed Kirby and Dedede's laughter. My eyes narrowed and I slipped deeper into the blankets. Sometimes they're kind enough to save your life, but other times they can just be a massive pain in the neck.

* * *

 **3D: So if y'all really want to know what happened to Meta Knight, he really did get sick.**

 **Kirby: And all his sneezes were super cute!**

 **MK: My sneezes were not cute. They were high-pitched. There's a difference.**

 **3D: But you were sick all the same.**

 **Kirby: We had to take care of you, and make you soup, and wrap you in blankets, and...**

 **MK: Just stop talking.**


End file.
